A Light For One
by Kaokitty2
Summary: With a cigarette between her lips and a heavy weight on her chest, Shizuru Kuwabara works to reinforce her resolutions.


So, a little eye candy for you. 'Tis merely a one shot and probably thought of before but my fingers and my imagination needed a spot of exercise. Enjoy!

**A Light For One**

She walked in darkness outside of the hotel building.

All this business was so ridiculous and she couldn't stand being cooped up in that room any longer. The silence and tension weighed tons. Genkai dead. The upcoming tournament finals on their doorstep. Everyone was in the room. Still, it was vacant. She really needed a smoke.

The moon was just beginning to wane above her. Her melancholy shaped brown eyes traced the craters of its face. She noted dully that it always seemed to be the fullest and brightest at the most brutal and important moments.

Most people would call Shizuru Kuwabara tough. Nothing ever seemed to scare her. She took on man and demon alike with nothing more than a bat of her long eyelashes. She had long dealt with apparitions and spirits. She was more sensitive than Kazuma was but she never chose to whine about it, unlike him. Life just rolled on and she faced it like she would. She was clever and ready for anything. But this time she was scared.

It was her baby brother that they were talking about here. Her baby brother that she took care of. Her baby brother who she wished would kick his own butt into gear because now he was far too accustomed to getting it kicked for her foot to do anything. Her baby brother who had a good heart and a simple mind. Her baby brother that she loved. And now, her baby brother who may not live through this.

She pulled her box of light cigarettes from her vest pocket, leaning comfortably against a tree at the edge of the coast. Off in the distance the lights of the hotel blinked faintly. It seemed more of a warning to her rather than an invitation. She really needed that smoke.

It wasn't fair to say that Shizuru Kuwabara was not afraid of anything. It was a label that she had reluctantly taken, even with her smooth, indifferent acceptance. She was scared. But she just couldn't be like Botan or Keiko who could cry and panic and faint and be of absolutely no use to anyone. She loved those girls, as well as the quiet Yukina who was made of a tougher caliber than most realized. Yet, they had to have some one to keep them in the arena and out of trouble. She wasn't heartless though. Even when she put Kazuma through his paces and in his place, she loved him more fiercely than any other person. She fished in her pockets for a lighter for the cigarette resting on her lips.

The end of her cigarette flared as she inhaled, the burning embers illuminating her face. She reveled in the smoke that filled her lungs, most likely shortening her life span, but comforting nonetheless. She shook her head, flicking the end of her cigarette to rid it of the dangling ashes. They fell to the ground in a feeble attempt to stay burning but blinked out in a matter of seconds. She watched them die, her anxiety still smoldering.

Kazuma, curse him. She knew it was all his fault that he was in this mess. He was a worthy volunteer for anything stupid. Always gallivanting into the next adventure. Always full of courage and no brains. That was her baby brother. She sighed softly. He put his life on the line for what? To prove that Yusuke had nothing on him? Idiot. Yusuke would always be able to one up him. To show that humans were better than demons? Buffoon. As far as she was concerned, he was no match. And yet he got in that ring repeatedly. That ring that was polished repeatedly with his rosy-cheeked ass. He never gave up. He continued to risk it all for a goal that seemed non-existent. They all could learn a lesson from him.

Stupid idiot. It was all his own damn fault that he was there and yet she was worried. But he was important to that team it was plain to everyone. They drew off his boundless courage and determination just as much as she did. But she needed him more. If he died in this tournament, she was going to kill him.

Shizuru continued to watch the ocean as it came in waves each one punching the rocky coast with a force that did no justice to the punches that were thrown in the ring merely a mile away. Again she thought of her dumb baby brother down in there with the rest of the demons. He was no demon but his heart was fiercer than the nastiest one in the stadium.

She dropped her half finished cigarette on the ground, stomping it out. She tossed her head to get the hair out of her face. No cigarette was ever going to calm her down.

Yes, Shizuru Kuwabara was tough. Tough enough to take on anyone. Tough enough to stand and watch her brother get beaten. Tough enough to not say a word. Tough enough to admit she was afraid.

I hope you enjoyed it!! (and sorry if there is no line between this blurb and the story. It wont appear no matter how hard I've tried!!) It was fun and again, it's only a one shot. I like Shizuru's character a lot personally.

Please review!! Pretty please…


End file.
